


Gladly Faithful

by madeinessos



Series: Author's Favourites [21]
Category: The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: Blasphemy, Cunnilingus, Drabble Sequence, Exhibitionism, F/M, Heresy, Incest, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinessos/pseuds/madeinessos
Summary: His sister Lucrezia, like God, is always watching.





	Gladly Faithful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomeHorribleFen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeHorribleFen/gifts).

His sister Lucrezia, like God, was always watching. One never knew if she’d already crept by, scouring for secrets and not-secrets, tucking them in the corners of her seemingly guileless smile.

Cesare kept in this mind as he fucked another woman.

But unlike God, whose supposed presence never touched Cesare even behind the pulpit, the thought of Lucrezia touched him all over. And Cesare knew Lucrezia as he knew the palm of his hand; she was peering down from the circular window this very moment.

Cesare shuddered. He bit on his lip, shut his eyes, slightly tipped up his face.

* * *

His sister Lucrezia, like God, was always watching.

Cesare had this in mind when he glimpsed her in the mirror. Chuckling sympathetically, she reached him in seven strides and slipped the cardinal's cassock off his shoulders. He sighed gratefully; Lucrezia embraced him from behind, she on tiptoes, digging a soft chin on his shoulder.

In the mirror their eyes met, and held. Her gaze matched his: steady, direct, bold.

Lucrezia kissed him, low on the cheek. Slightly moist. Cesare turned his face to bump their noses.

"Come break fast with me, brother."

"Don't I always, my love?"

* * *

His sister Lucrezia, like God, was always watching.

Cesare revelled in this as her leg dragged across his back, as her pulse roared under her damp breast.

"Fingers," Lucrezia keened. "In me."

She grinded against his face, yanked at his hair. Writhed on his old cardinal robes.

Cesare ate what she gave him with a searing hunger. Drank deeply from Lucrezia's cunt, his jaw aching, his scalp stinging, his blood hot.

Tomorrow he would march his army in disguise – his specialty – to devour Romagna. Lucrezia would whisper against his lips to come home to her, and Cesare would adopt it as his prayer.


End file.
